


Drabbles de l'été - Asie -KnB

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles écrits à l'occasion des jeux de l'été 2015 de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème de l'Asie.<br/>Image inspiratrice en description.<br/>Drabbles multi-couples/Indication en début de chapitres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le fauve de Seirin Kaga/Kuro

**Le fauve de Seirin**

**Kagami/Kuroko**

 

Étendu sur les draps, Kuroko se cambra d’impatience quand Kagami s’avança lascivement vers lui à quatre pattes.  
Les mouvements des muscles de son coéquipier et amant, visibles sur sa peau, le fascinaient.  
Kuroko mordit sa lèvre inférieure, attendant que ce tigre sensuel et affamé vienne le dévorer tout entier.  
Le regard carmin de Kagami se posa sur le renflement de désir de son caleçon. L’animal lécha ses lèvres avec appétit ; sa victime se sentit durcir encore davantage.  
Un baiser se déposa sur la sensibilité de sa cuisse.  
Le bleuté se croyait plus patient que son partenaire. En tant que joueur, il devait saisir les occasions et, non, les provoquer. L’as de son équipe, prompt à l’action, le torturait consciencieusement, l’obligeant à tirer sur les cordes emprisonnant ses poignets au cadre du lit.  
Le souffle chaud sur les frémissements de son bas-ventre le fit soupirer d’envie.  
Kuroko gigota rien que pour toucher entre ses genoux l’organisme massif penché sur lui.  
Alors qu’il s’approchait avec l’intention de l’embrasser, Kuroko espérait satisfaire le moindre caprice de ce fauve magnifique.


	2. Frénésie Ao/Kise

**Kise Ryouta/Aomine Daiki**

**Avertissement : Je crois que j'ai bien dévié de l'image, mais elle m'a inspirée ce texte.**

 

 

« Très mauvaise idée, Ryouta !  
\- Avec ces horaires intenables, je me sens délaissé. »  
Ryouta poussa de tout son poids Daiki au milieu des tentures chaudement colorées.  
« Du calme !, s’insurgea Daiki, allongé et délesté de son T-shirt par son amoureux.  
\- On va nous entendre ! Mon cœur. »  
Le blond l’embrassa, plongeant sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne dans un toucher électrique. Craignant qu’on les surprenne en plein ébat dans ce décor de cinéma, Daiki frémit sous ses mains le caressant avec une frénésie toute particulière à l’instant.  
« Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce fichu contrat ?, râla Daiki, une fois sa bouche libérée.  
\- Ce n’est pas le moment d’en discuter ! »  
Ryouta frotta son nez contre le sien pour le faire rire. Avec tendresse, Daiki répondit à son sourire coquin, quand Ryouta lui abaissa son pantalon.  
« Si j’avais droit à un strip-tease, avant de perdre totalement ce privilège.  
\- Tricheur ! Tu as lu le script !  
\- Je suis jaloux du script ! Il est tout le temps dans tes mains.  
\- Tu as vraiment besoin que je m’occupe de toi, mon amour. »  
Pour lui plaire, le célèbre modèle lui dévoila lentement son corps excité sans aucune pudeur.


	3. Les aléas du désir Aka/Kuro

**Les aléas du désir**

**Akashi/Kuroko**

**Univers Alternatif**

Akashi surveillait les allées et venues dans le parc impérial, recherchant la présence ténue de son nouveau jardinier.  
Le jeune homme, simple et discret, avait réveillé sa méfiance naturelle.  
Seul héritier au trône, Akashi craignait l’infiltration d’un assassin redoutable dans son lieu de vie.  
Candidat à ce rôle ingrat, Kuroko Tetsuya se révélait efficace, rapide, indétectable et particulièrement à son goût.  
Le futur Empereur bouillait de colère, de frustration et de honte. D’habitude, il abordait ses proies sexuelles sans aucune retenue. Il ne restait pas à sa fenêtre en se languissant à heures fixes, avec la trouille au ventre.  
À chaque fois, il se répétait inlassablement tous les avantages de son statut social, mais n’agissait pourtant pas.  
Son jardinier traversa les allées, en évitant toutes les personnes qui se ruaient sur lui, et se mit à tailler les arbres en vérifiant qu’on ne lui enlevât pas son échelle.  
Kuroko lui offrit une vue agréable sur son dos musclé et ses fesses moulées par son pantalon de travail.  
Se dissimulant derrière un rideau, Akashi libéra son sexe bandé de ses vêtements et s’abandonna à l’unique plaisir, provoqué par son serviteur, auquel il s’autorisait.


	4. A ses risques et périls JunpeiRiko

**Junpei/Riko**

Junpei avait invité Riko dans un restaurant réputé. Comme son père traînait dans les couloirs du lycée à ses heures perdues, il n’avait pas osé clamer son amour nu sur le toit, comme l’aurait désiré dans ses fantasmes tordus son entraineuse.  
Évidemment, il avait réclamé l’autorisation pour la ramener à une heure indue à la maison.  
Assis à leur table, Riko, profitant de la vue magnifique sur le fleuve, l’interpella :  
« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »  
\- Je t’aime. »  
Riko toussa fortement et Junpei se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles.  
« Je souhaitais te demander de sortir avec moi à la fin du repas. J’ai tout gâché. »  
La brune eut un sourire éblouissant :  
« Depuis le temps que j’attends ce moment, te déclarer en avance de tes prévisions me semble approprié. »  
Rougissant au possible, Junpei lui attrapa la main, ressentant un bonheur sans nom.  
« Tu es conscient que mon père te mettra à l’épreuve ?  
\- Parfaitement conscient. »  
Après leur dîner, Riko insista pour qu’ils se baladent sur les berges. Le temps passa tellement vite qu’ils se retrouvèrent sans transport en commun et obligés de prendre une chambre.  
Le père de Riko allait le tuer.


	5. Jardinier dans le temps AkaKuro

Akashi priait dans le temple, quand son discret jardinier vint y arroser les plantes.   
Surpris, l’héritier impérial dévisagea l’homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis son arrivée au Palais.  
« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger », murmura, gêné, Kuroko.  
Akashi fronça son nez de contrariété, devant ce manque de respect évident à son rang.  
« Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu t’adresses ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais vous m’aurez oublié d’ici quelques minutes. »  
Sur ce, l’homme aux cheveux bleu pâle versa de l’eau dans un pot, ne se préoccupant plus de lui.  
Un fin sourire orna la bouche d’Akashi. Il aimait quand ses interlocuteurs possédaient le sens de la répartie.  
« J’ai remarqué ton absence de présence depuis un certain temps, alors non, je ne t’oublierai pas aussi facilement que les autres personnes. »  
Les oreilles de son serviteur rougirent adorablement.  
Akashi le couva d’un regard brûlant, négligeant ses devoirs religieux, ses pensées dérivant vers l’impur dans ce lieu sacré.  
« Arrêtez, s’il vous plaît, Votre Majesté. Vous me mettez mal à l’aise. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de susciter autant d’intérêt.  
\- Il faudra t’y habituer. »


	6. Jardinier fatal AkaKuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est moins une pour le défi !

Amusé, Akashi observait un morceau de chevelure bleuté dépasser de la statue géante du bouddha du Palais.  
Son jardinier entretenait le parterre de fleurs de l’autre côté.  
Parfois, Akashi s’étonnait d’arriver à le remarquer du premier coup d’œil.  
Écoutant d’une oreille distraite son conseiller, il rêvait de franchir cette longue distance, de rejoindre son fantasme de plusieurs mois, de l’embrasser sauvagement, de le plaquer contre la pierre, de le débarrasser de ses vêtements et de le baiser enfin.  
Seulement, sa raison intérieure lui déconseillait fortement de se lancer dans cette aventure dangereuse.  
Son jardinier fatal laissa entrapercevoir une épaule dénudée.  
Il pourrait l’emprisonner pour irrespect et profiter honteusement de lui pieds et poings liés, sans craindre d’être poignardé dans le dos chaque seconde.  
« Votre Majesté, pourriez-vous m’accorder votre attention, s’il vous plaît ? »  
Son conseiller avait remarqué son érection, ce qui énerva encore plus Akashi.  
Ce jardinier aurait sa peau.


	7. Piscine AkaKuro

Akashi se décontractait dans sa piscine personnelle, loin de ses conseillers et de la vision enchanteresse de la chute des reins de son jardinier.  
Il contempla le ciel sans nuage, y recherchant en vain une solution à sa détresse sexuelle.  
Akashi bougea légèrement les jambes pour les détendre.  
Une bulle énorme remonta à la surface, l’intriguant au possible. Le futur Empereur sursauta, quand un être humain apparut juste devant lui.  
Son jardinier se baignait dans sa piscine. Intolérable.  
Il fusilla du regard l’objet de ses fantasmes dégoulinant de perles d’eau brillantes dans la luminosité d’un soleil couchant. Comment résister à cette bouille adorable et gênée ?  
À présent, Akashi possédait une excellente raison de le virer de son service. Suivre son intellect cruel et infaillible lui garantirait une longue vie paisible.  
« D’habitude, personne ne vient et… on ne me remarque pas.  
\- Tais-toi. »  
Akashi se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en s’apercevant de la nudité de son compagnon de baignade.  
Le jardinier pour l’assassiner ne pourrait que l’assommer ou le noyer.  
Gérable.  
Akashi afficha un sourire carnassier en s’approchant de son serviteur.  
« Je te pardonne pour cette fois. »  
Sa bouche embrassa le cou offert. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce corps si tentateur.


	8. Jardinier au labeur - AkaKuro

Akashi regardait son jardinier s’adonner au dur labeur des champs qui lui conférait cette silhouette athlétique si délectable.  
Il se souvenait agréablement de leurs ébats près de la piscine.  
La vulnérabilité de son jardinier l’avait enjoint à satisfaire ses désirs dans l’immédiat.  
Akashi sourit, encore ravi d’avoir déclenché autant de passions chez son serviteur. Avant qu’ils ne se noient emportés par leurs envies, Akashi avait réussi à les sortir hors de l’eau, sur le carrelage chaud. Évidemment, son jardinier lui avait refusé ses fesses, une fois à sec. Bon sang. Il mettrait un pot de lubrifiant dans un casier à côté de la piscine dès que possible.  
Ils avaient fini par se caresser pour calmer leurs frustrations respectives.  
Depuis, Akashi n’avait pu se libérer de ses obligations. Écoutant d’une oreille distraite ses conseillers, il contemplait cette chevelure bleu pâle au loin en train de s’acharner sur les mauvaises herbes.  
C’était décidé. Il trouverait un moyen de l’emmener dans ses appartements personnels.


	9. Allée de lanterne AkaKuro

Akashi montait doucement les marches bordées de lanternes rouges jusqu’à sa résidence, suivi de l’ombre fidèle de son serviteur préféré.  
Ne se retenant plus à mi-parcours, Akashi se tourna vers Kuroko pour l’embrasser passionnément.  
Son jardinier lui répondit avec fougue, touchant son palais et sa langue jusqu’à l’en faire frissonner. Ensuite, il lui adressa un sourire espiègle et monta les marches quatre à quatre.  
« Tetsu… »  
Surpris par la vitesse de disparition de son amant, Akashi mit du temps à le poursuivre.  
Il finit par le rattraper au bout d’une vingtaine de marches, l’empêchant de tomber en le prenant dans ses bras et déposant ses lèvres partout.  
« Akashi. Attendons d’être à couvert.  
\- Je ne vois personne. Et toi ?  
\- Personne. »


	10. Tournage - AoKise

Kise retourna sa partenaire de danse et se colla à elle de manière suggestive.  
Assistant au tournage, Aomine ravalait autant que possible sa jalousie grandissante. Kise était doué pour tous les sports, la danse y compris. Pour une star du cinéma naissante, cet avantage se révélait crucial pour accepter certains contrats.  
La silhouette de son homme se découpait en ombre chinoise sur un papier peint dans des positions érotiques avec une femme.  
Aomine bouillait de l’intérieur, mais se retenait de faire un esclandre devant toute l’équipe de tournage.  
Kise faisait semblant de prendre dans ses bras cette femme pour l’embrasser, de la retourner pour la prendre de différentes manières et de crier son plaisir.  
Aomine savait que son homme simulait complètement. Kise ne sortait pas ce genre de bruit idiot quand il s’occupait de lui. Il devrait l’enregistrer pour qu’il fasse plus réaliste. Là, on aurait dit qu’il copiait un mauvais porno.  
Pris d’un doute, Aomine se promit de regarder l’historique internet de son compagnon. Que Kise n’aille pas lui dire que c’était pour des recherches personnelles ! Il ne lui ferait pas le coup.  
Que ce calvaire finisse !  
Maintenant, la femme se retrouvait à genoux devant son homme pour le sucer.  
Cette actrice, il ne pourrait plus la voir en peinture !  
Aomine se mordit la lèvre jusqu’au sang. Bientôt, toute l’équipe saurait qu’il n’était pas un simple ami en visite.  
Si une personne de l’équipe régulière de tournage se révélait encore ignorante de leur relation homosexuelle, elle ne le resterait pas très longtemps.  
Ce soir, Aomine ferait en sorte que Kise soit encore plus vocal que d’habitude.


	11. Draps de soie - AkaKuro

Tetsuya se retourna dans le lit impérial. À défaut de trouver le corps de son compagnon, il serra l’un des coussins contre lui.  
Qu’il ne soit pas parti en urgence à l’autre bout du pays !  
Entendant son grognement de déplaisir, Seijuro le prit dans ses bras en se plaçant derrière lui.  
« Je suis là. »  
Tetsuya sourit dans son demi-sommeil, appréciant les caresses de son compagnon.  
Il était passé en quelques années de jardinier à suivant jusqu’à obtenir le statut de concubin de l’Empereur Akashi.  
Ceci présentait de nombreux avantages comme avoir toujours le ventre plein et la libido rassasiée.  
Il ne fallait pas oublier aussi la paix du cœur et de l’esprit.  
Ils s’aimaient tellement.  
Les doigts d’Akashi glissèrent le long de ses abdominaux et les remontèrent plusieurs fois. Tetsuya attendait impatiemment le moment où il se saisirait de son sexe.  
Ils adoraient se réveiller ainsi le matin depuis plusieurs décennies et espéraient encore le faire quelques années supplémentaires avant de s’éteindre.


End file.
